Reality
by Leah C. Drawn
Summary: The worst feeling is when nobody believes you. They tell you that the love of your life does not exist and only you know the truth... that he does. But how to difference reality from fantasy? You can't, and Bella Swan realizes that. E/B All Human.


**Disclaimer: everything belongs to Stephany Mayer, I just borrow her characters and do whatever I want with them. Twilight!**

* * *

Get me out of here. I want to be gone from this infernal place which the people call a healing place. But it heals me not, mind or body, from what I am.

They think I am crazy, I just know it. What other reason would there be for putting me in a straight-jacket and locking me in a white, empty room? They think I make up nonsense, they say I am sick and that they are going to heal me.

But how? How can they heal someone who is perfectly fine?

A mistake; that is why I am here.

I was alone, at home, on a Friday night. My best friends, Rosalie Hail and Alice Brandon were out partying big time, as a celebration for being out of college. I wanted to do grocery shopping, that is all I wanted to do.

But that is far from what happened.

I stubbornly walked down the lonely street; never liking the waist of gasoline for a trip I could do walking. One minute I was humming happily to myself, and the next two men are holding me down and other is raping me.

Cruel. That is how life is.

I refused to talk about what happened, and every time someone would get near me I would sneer at them and growl, turning my anger on them. I always thought one of them might me my rapist, even though I had been told he was locked in jail for ten years, having abused another woman.

They called me crazy, after five months of repeatedly doing the same things. I was afraid. Am, afraid. But not so much anymore, the rapist cannot get to me here in the loony bin.

Because that is what happened; my parents got sick of my paranoia and sent me to Forks' Asylum… for crazy people, no less.

And now, here I am after two months of being admitted; rocking back and forth in a desperate manner.

"Ms. Swan?" asked the familiar voice of my doctor, the only person I have talked to since being admitted.

"I've told you time and time again to call me Bella, Dr. Cullen," I answered shyly. The man was gorgeous, with bronze hair, sharp jaw and mesmerizing green eyes. And very intelligent.

"If you insist… but you must call me Edward, then," he answered with a crooked smile.

This was how it always was between us. Although, for him I was just a patient… to me, he was my lifeline.

"How are you feeling today, Bella?" asked Edward, scribbling down some things in his chart. I shrugged as best as I could in my straight-jacket.

"Fine," I said, and he wrote down more things. When he was finished with his usual check-up, he left.

Hours later, another doctor would come in. He would ask me if 'Dr. Cullen' had come to check up on me again, and I answered the same as always: yes.

Later, the doctor would explain to me that there existed no Dr. Cullen, that he was just a part of my mind my imagination would make up. My response was always the same.

To trash around and scream at him to stop lying.

Three months in the loony bin, they intensified my doses of medication. Soon, Dr. Cullen starting visiting less frequently, until he went in no more.

I was devastated, that the only man I have ever loved would stop visiting me altogether.

Then they would still ask me if 'Dr. Cullen' still visited me, and I answered differently: I shook my head no.

After some weeks of going on like this, I got the best news of my life; I was free to go. I knew it had something to do with the disappearance of Dr. Cullen, so I refrained myself from asking if they had seen him.

Now, years later, I understand I had made up the love of my life. And now here I am, twenty-seven years old, a book-writer and miserable because the man I love cannot be real.

Rosalie got married to a man called Emmett McCarty, and he was the funniest and most lovable guy to ever exist in this earth. Alice found Jasper Whitlock, when she was going in a business trip in Texas.

And I am still alone.

Lonely, tired, sad and hurt, I go over to the drugstore.

I, Isabella Marie Swan, want to overdose. And I will.

But as soon as I step foot in the pharmacy, I know I would never be able to go through it.

Why?

Because Edward Cullen is behind the counter, with lab coat in place, and looking at me with wide, green eyes.

"Bella Swan," he breathes, and in that moment I wake up.

I had dreamt of the love of my life.

And I sit there; dazed with tears flowing freely, knowing that it is not a dream but a reality.

My name is Isabella Marie, I went mad, found love in my mind, healed, and found the love of my life for real.

The proof?

My name is Isabella Marie Cullen, and my husband is sleeping soundlessly next to me.

For eternity.

* * *

**Hello, dear readers. Okay, so I know that this is not the longest story known to men, but it was just a short idea I had going on in my mind. Again, I am so sorry for not uploading in the past months. I've been SUPER busy. Anyways. Please, please, please review. Tell me if you liked it, if I should never write again because it sucked that much, and if you would like for me to maybe add another chapter where it starts where Bella's dream ends.**

**Thanks!**

**Leah C. Drawn**


End file.
